


HTTYD Truth or Drink

by FangsStryker



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Universe, Comedy, Drinking, Embarrassment, Rated mature for adults topics and language, Sad moments, deep moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsStryker/pseuds/FangsStryker
Summary: The How to Train Your Dragon cast playing Truth or Drink. Watch as your favorite characters pair up to answer some questions, reveal some truths about each other and themselves, and possibly get drunk.
Relationships: Heather/Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Stoick the Vast/Valka, various
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	HTTYD Truth or Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came after watching and re-watching dozens of Truth or Drink videos on YouTube, and then I started thinking of this game but with the HTTYD characters. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

_The Clubhouse, Dragon’s Edge…_

“Alright, are you guys ready?” Tuffnut asked as he finished preparing the table, two short stacks of cards and two mugs of mead.

“I guess,” said Astrid as she sat opposite Valka. “You sure you want to do this, Mrs. Haddock?”

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Valka waved a kind hand, “and please dear, call me Valka.”

“Sorry. It just still feels too casual to say it right now.” Astrid explained with a slight wince.

“Nonsense! It’s been six months now. Besides, you’re my son’s betrothed. You’re practically family. Certainly more like family than I have been all these years.” Valka reassured her future daughter-in-law by grasping the younger woman’s hands.

“Okay, I’ll try…Valka,” Astrid smiled before grasping the small stack of six cards in front of her, placed there by Tuffnut. “Ready?”

“Let’s start.” Valka grinned, gesturing with a hand to continue.

“Alright.” Astrid picked up the top card and flipped it over to read it. Then promptly slammed it down. “Are you frigging kidding me?! This is the first card?!”

Her embarrassed exclamation caused the twins, inventors of the game, and the others consisting of Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Gobber, and Eret, and everyone’s dragons, to start laughing.

“Read the question, girl!” Ruffnut said.

“Oh gods,” Astrid moaned as she looked at the card again.

“What does it say, dear?” Valka asked.

“Where’s the strangest place you’ve had sex at?” Astrid asked, uncomfortable, trying not to cringe.

Valka gaped at her before she started laughing, Astrid joining her with mortification.

Gobber laughed uproariously. “Oh, I think I know the answer to that one.”

Hiccup held a hand to his mouth, hiding his laughter, his eyes wide. “I’m not sure I want to know the answer to that one.” He said through his laughs.

“You gotta answer or take a swig of mead,” Ruffnut reminded.

“Oh dear,” said Valka as she recovered. She honestly didn’t want to tell it, but if it meant being closer with her son’s betrothed, she thought she should try. “Well…” she paused, gathering her thoughts as she into Astrid’s eyes. “I suppose the strangest place would have to be…in the Great Hall.”

Astrid, and everyone besides Gobber, who looked expectant, gasped as she asked, stunned, “You and Stoick had sex in the Great Hall?!”

Valka nodded, her smile was both sheepish and cheeky. “Yes, we did, and we did it on the chieftain’s throne.”

 _“What?!”_ Everyone exclaimed in astonishment.

Gobber slapped his thigh. “Ha! Knew it!”

“Mom—I sit on that throne!” Hiccup whined.

Valka waved him off. “Oh, it was years ago, son. And we cleaned it after we finished.”

“Why did you have sex there? And did you get away with it?” Astrid questioned, baffled and curious to know.

“Hmm…” Valka hummed in thought, “If I recall, it was a couple of days after we had gotten married. It was still sinking in that we were husband and wife, so we partied, danced, and drank lots of mead in the Great Hall and, I think,” she sheepishly grinned, “I told Stoick that our parents were hoping for news about a pregnancy soon. So, in my drunken mind, I told him we should hurry along with that. But it was getting late, everyone had gone off to sleep at home, and we were too tired to leave, so we snuggled on the throne to rest before heading home ourselves. We then started kissing, it grew more intense, our clothes were soon tossed aside and then,” she hid her blushing face with her hands, though her mouth remained uncovered to speak, “we had two hours of Valhalla. On that throne.”

Astrid gaped at her, wildly impressed at her future mother-in-law. “Whoa!”

“But we didn’t get away with it.” Valka chuckled as she slowly uncovered her still red face. “Stoick’s father caught us just as we started to redress ourselves. He came looking for us when he didn’t see us at home.”

“Oh, my gods, really?” Astrid gasped.

“Yes,” Valka laughed as she remembered that scandalous night, “He gave us such a tongue lashing. At the time, Stoick’s father was still the chief, so it was his throne we defiled and left covered in our…fluids. He made us clean it top to bottom until it was spotless—we finished just as the sun rose. From then on, we were ordered to only have sex in our house.”

Everyone just looked at with various expressions of amazement. Astrid, the twins, Snotlout, and Eret were impressed; Hiccup and Fishlegs were traumatized and embarrassed respectively; Gobber was shaking his head with mirth, grinning madly.

“Valka, you are amazing,” said Astrid, amazed at her future mother-in-law, offering her high-five which Valka reciprocated. “I would never dare to do that.”

“Excellent, because—believe me—getting caught making love in the Great Hall is not a great experience, and I hope you and Hiccup will never have to endure such humiliation—and one I hope to never witness either. No offense.” Astrid waved her concern off with a hand, no offense taken. Valka smiled before reaching down and pulled a card from her stack. “Now then. Were you a virgin when you met my son?” She cringed at such a blatant question.

Astrid laughed good-naturedly before tapping the kransen on her golden head. “Yes, I was, and still am to this day.” She turned to give a pointed look at the twins. “Are there gonna be a bunch of sex questions in here?”

They shrugged. “Yep.” “A few.” “We’ll add more later.”

Astrid shook her head, bemoaning. “Great.” She picked up her next card and read, “Do you think I take good enough care of your son?”

Valka nodded immediately. “From what I’ve seen, and from what Hiccup’s told me about you, you do your best to keep him safe and out of trouble. You fought alongside him, trained and rescued dragons with him, and even rescued him from time to time. So yes, absolutely.”

Her future daughter-in-law beamed with pride. “Aww, thanks. You know, it’s not easy keeping him out of trouble.”

“Gee, thanks,” Hiccup snarked, rolling his eyes. Astrid responded by giving him a cheeky grin.

“Oh, I gathered that when I first met him. Especially when he dove off Toothless to show off his wingsuit and almost crashed into a mountain.”

“Oh, my gods, I _hate_ it when he does that!” Astrid exclaimed. “He hasn’t changed _at all_ since he started with his Dragonfly thing three years ago. Hiccup has given me heart attacks every time he’s been close enough to crash.”

“It’s not that bad!” Hiccup protested.

“Hush dear,” Valka scolded, giving him a stern eye. “The last thing you should be doing is giving your betrothed grief over your childish antics. It’s especially most unbecoming of a chief and future husband.”

Hiccup threw his hands up and groaned. “Great—this is where it starts. My mom and my betrothed teaming up against me.”

“Yeah, yeah, poor you,” Ruffnut said unsympathetically. “Come on, next card!”

Valka picked one up and read, “What’s something you know about my son that I don’t.” She couldn’t help but look at Astrid with sad, remorseful eyes. “You must know so many things about Hiccup that I haven’t learned yet.”

“What do you know about him?” Astrid asked, inquisitive.

“Let’s see… He shot down Toothless, spared him, made him a prosthetic tailfin and learned to train him in the process. He lost his leg fighting the Red Death and was in a coma for about two weeks.”

“How about his quirks?”

Valka grinned. “He waves his arms around when he gets excited or flustered.”

Astrid laughed, her hand slamming the table. “I know, right? It’s so funny, and cute!”

“It is not! I don’t… _do_ _that!”_ Hiccup protested, waving his arms around. The others laughed as he proved himself wrong. He harrumphed with a pout with Toothless snickering at him.

“How many fake legs does he have?” Tuffnut interjected.

“Oooh, I don’t know that.” Valka said, grateful for the hint and wondrous at the answer.

Astrid hummed in thought. “Let’s see. He’s got,” she counted with her fingers, “two more prosthetics like the one he has on right now, and five of the old version he keeps for emergencies.”

“You like to be prepared, eh chief?” Eret jokingly asked Hiccup. 

The lanky chief pointed to Snotlout and the twins. “I have to with these muttonheads around. You have no idea how many prosthetics have been broken thanks to them.”

“Hey!” The wounded party objected.

“Anyway, next card,” Astrid picked up another and read, “What’s your least favorite thing about me?” She then turned to the twins and asked while her waving her card. “Did you two really write these questions? I haven’t seen a single grammar mistake.”

“We came up with them.” They answered.

“I proofread and corrected them.” Added Fishlegs.

“That makes sense.” Astrid turned back to Valka. “So, what is your least favorite thing about me?”

Valka looked at her sheepishly, debating with herself before finally saying, “I will just say, from what I’ve observed,” she pointed at Astrid with a finger then reached for her mug, “you can be very bossy, and I shall drink to the rest of that.” She took a hefty swill of her mead.

Astrid gaped at Valka, laughter caught in her throat, at the older woman’s response before giving short, rapid nods. “Okay, that’s fair. I mean,” she gasped out a chuckle, “you’re not wrong.”

“Wanna elaborate on that?” Snotlout asked, itching for details.

Valka shook her head. “I gave my answer and I drank to not explain.”

Astrid agreed, more amused than offended. “Exactly.”

Snotlout huffed, crossing his arms and pouting at their denial. Hookfang snickered at him from behind.

“Now then,” Valka grabbed a new card. “Do you compete with my son’s dragon for his attention?”

Their audience ‘oooo’ed at them. Hiccup shrank squeamishly in his chair while Toothless warbled in interest.

“Oh geez,” Astrid winced, suddenly distressed. That was unexpected, and it was something she and Hiccup hadn’t fully discussed yet. There was only one option. “I’m drinking.” Was all she said before downing her mug of mead.

Snotlout laughed. “About time they both started drinking.”

Hiccup relaxed when Astrid skipped the question, though he prepared himself for when they had that talk…preferably much later.

“Have you ever done naughty things with… _dragons_?! _”_ Astrid read then exclaimed when she reached the end, looking at Valka, mortified at what the card made her ask.

Valka gasped, aghast, and immediately shook her head. “Absolutely not! That was the furthest thing on my mind when I was living with them for twenty years.”

“You never got an itch that needed scratched?” Ruffnut lecherously asked.

Astrid and Hiccup gawked at her. _“Ruffnut_!”

“What?! We’re all thinking it. I’m just saying.”

Valka vehemently replied, “Most definitely not! For one, even though I stayed away, I was still a married woman and loved my husband too dearly to cheat on him. Second, my connection with dragons did not mean I was lusting for them; I treated them more like children or patients than possible lovers. Thirdly,” she gestured with her arm, “some of those dragons have penises the size of my arm—the last thing I wanted to do was _touch those_!”

Everyone laughed and some applauded at her answer. The twins, Ruffnut especially, were clapping hard and loud as they laughed their asses off.

“Next card,” Valka plucked and began to read fast pace, “Have you ever ch—” She froze as she realized what the card said, her face going from desperate to stricken.

“Have I ever…what?” Astrid implored, concerned as she watched her future mother-in-law.

“Oh dear,” Valka inhaled before reading, “Have you ever cheated on my son? If not, have you ever come close?”

Astrid immediately shook her head, her face absolute. “No. Absolutely not. _Never_.” She placed a hand on her heart. “I love your son. He means the world to me. I would never cheat on him.”

“Aww, thanks Astrid,” Hiccup said with a hand over his own heart. He knew Astrid was unquestionably faithful, but it was still good to hear it confirmed, especially her love for him.

Relieved and elated, Valka grasped Astrid’s hands. “Thank you dear. I didn’t doubt you, but just the thought of Hiccup being cheated on would have broken my heart, and his. He’s so sensitive, after all.” Astrid nodded in understanding.

“Mooooom!” Hiccup, feeling like a toddler at his mother’s words. He was touched by her concern, but it was still embarrassing she said it in front of everyone.

“So, no temptation at all?” Tuffnut pried.

“Hel no!” Astrid angrily responded.

“No one’s ever told you to ditch Hiccup?” Ruffnut asked.

“Guys!” Hiccup shouted, indignant at their pestering.

Astrid groaned, annoyed. “Ugh, all the damn time.”

“Oh?” Valka inquired.

The blonde shieldmaiden nodded. “Ever since we start dating, and ever after our betrothal was announced, there have occasionally been guys that think Hiccup isn’t man enough, _Viking_ enough, to take care of me, to ‘handle’ me, they said. Some of them thought I should be with guys that have large muscles, no brains, and are trained warriors with years of battle experience and dozens of kills.”

“What do you say to them?”

“I tell them to fuck off. Usually with my fists. Or my axe. Sometimes Stormfly. And if for some reason those don’t work and they still try to chase me—to convince me that Hiccup isn’t good enough for me—I tell them Hiccup is the best man I could ever fall in love with. He’s kind, intelligent, brave, pretty sassy, and is the most amazing person I know…and that he has a Night Fury that can blast them to oblivion. That tends to work on most of them.” Hiccup blushed, very touched by his betrothed's praise. Toothless cooed at his mention and destructive capabilities.

Valka appreciated Astrid’s laurels of her son, but still asked in curiosity. “Most of them?”

Astrid sighed dramatically as she rolled her eyes at the memory. “There was this guy named Thuggory. He was the heir to the Meathead Tribe, Chief Mogadon’s son. He and his father visited Berk to renew the peace treaty between our tribes, and when he locked eyes on me, he immediately decided that I was going to be his wife. He asked Stoick and my father for my hand, then got angry when he was told that I was already engaged to Hiccup. During the entire visit, he tried to bribe the chief, my parents, _and me,_ with gifts, money, and feats of strengths, and when we all still refused, he challenged Hiccup to a duel on the final day of his visit. The winner would get me as their bride.” Astrid’s contorted with extreme annoyance as she leaned heavily on her hand.

“What happened then? I can only assume Hiccup won since you’re both still engaged.” Valka inquired, hooked on the story.

Astrid shared a smirk with her fiancée before answering, “Actually, Hiccup didn’t accept the duel.”

“What?!” Valka was stunned at the revelation. “Why not?”

“Because Astrid and I were already betrothed.” Hiccup answered, “and I wasn’t going to wager her like a prize just because some heir was throwing a tantrum. No, I decided that Thuggory should learn a lesson in humility…at the hands of a Night Fury.” Toothless warbled happily. “So, when he challenged me to a duel, I simply got on Toothless and told my bud here that we should give Thuggory a nice view of Berk…from ten-thousand feet above it.”

“You didn’t,” Valka gasped, surprised at her son's actions. She didn't think Hiccup could be so...devious. Even against a rival, who was a chief’s son, no less. 

Astrid nodded, grinning. “Oh, he did, and it was awesome! Hiccup and Toothless grabbed Thuggory and they flew straight up into the air, the Meathead screaming all the way. Then we saw them plummeting right back down and less than a hundred feet from the ground was when Toothless caught him again. Thuggory was shaking and terrified when he finally landed. He rescinded the challenge right away and never bothered us about marrying me ever again.” She smirked. “I used that same trick on Eret to get him to lead us to Drago.”

“Should’ve known,” Eret grumbled, his heart clenching at the memory of being kidnapped and then falling to his death at the hands of the blonde shieldmaiden and her dragon. He then jumped when Stormfly squawked from behind, then pouted as the dragon seemed to laugh at him.

Hiccup shrugged, amused. “Hey, it works.”

“Next card,” cried Tuffnut.

“Alright,” said Astrid as she picked up her card, smiling as she read, “Have you ever cuddled with your dragon?”

Valka laughed. “Well, of course. Cloudjumper might be big and look intimidating, but he’s really a big softy. He loves it when we cuddle just before we go to sleep.” Her dragon—left outside the clubhouse due to his large size—huffed and grumbled as he rolled his eyes. “Oh, stop it, you know you love it. Big lummox. Honestly, he reminds me of Stoick sometimes.” Valka smiled sadly. “Believe it or not, my husband loved to cuddle, every night before we went to bed and every morning after we woke up. It was like being hugged by an enormous teddy bear and was something I missed greatly when I stayed away.”

Astrid nodded, understanding and sympathetic her future mother-in-law’s sorrow. “I hear you. Hiccup loves to cuddle too, but I’m pretty sure he loves it more when I’m the big spoon.”

Hiccup blushed as his mother laughed. “Does he now? He must have gotten it from me.” She picked up another and laughed as she read, “What do you find most sexually attractive about my son?”

Everyone whooped while Hiccup’s eyes widened, wondering Astrid would say.

Astrid blushed, tucking a strain of blonde hair back in her pause before replying, her cheeks red, “His butt.”

“My _butt_?!” Hiccup asked, incredulous, his hands moving to cover his rear, blushing like crazy. The others laughed at this revelation. Snotlout nudged Hiccup with his elbow with a smirk; Fishlegs gave him a sheepish grin; Eret patted him supportively on the shoulder; and Gobber gave him a whack on the back in congratulations, nearly toppling Hiccup from his seat. "Good on you, lad!"

“Astrid’s an ass man!” Tuffnut cheered.

“She's an ass _woman_ , bro!” Ruffnut corrected, but also cheering.

Astrid shrugged, feeling incredibly sheepish, blushing madly. “I’ve just noticed for a while that his butt looked good, especially when he started wearing leather pants.”

“Hey Hiccup, when did your butt get sexy?” Ruffnut lecherously asked.

“I don’t know!” He shouted, feeling mortified. “I don't check it for _that_! I don’t know why my butt's sexy.”

“Well, Astrid isn’t complaining, is she, son?” Valka asked, amused at her son’s humiliation, and chortling as she added more fuel to the fire on his already red face.

“Alright, enough about my betrothed's sexy butt,” Astrid interrupted, a smirk on her lips when she heard her betrothed’s squawk of indignity, picking up and reading her last card. “My turn. What was your first impression of me when you met me?”

The older woman hummed in thought before answering. “Well, firstly I thought you looked very beautiful, and the way you carried yourself in our battles against Drago and his forces told me that you were a warrior, and a strong one at that. When I saw you were riding your dragon, it looked almost exactly like Hiccup’s and my own: complete trust between rider and dragon. And then…” Valka breathed deeply, her eyes glistening, and everyone knew what she was thinking about. Toothless crooned sadly as he laid down, eyes downcast; Hiccup petted his head, comfortingly, morosely. “…when Stoick passed away, and Hiccup and I were with his body, you came to Hiccup’s side right away, trying to comfort him. Your presence helped him in a way mine could not. I thought my son was incredibly lucky to have you. I still do.” Valka smiled warmly at the younger woman, meaning every word she said.

Astrid beamed at Valka’s words, feeling immense joy and pride at how the woman who would become her future mother-in-law noticed all she tried to be: a strong and fierce warrior, a skilled and loyal dragon rider, and the person who would always be by Hiccup’s side, through better or worse. She almost felt like crying, but she was able to keep it in. Mostly.

Valka sniffed as she wiped her eyes, trying to recompose herself. “Now, then, my turn.” She picked up her last card and hummed in interest. “This is a good one. If you and my son weren’t together, would you have liked me?”

Astrid smiled as she held Valka’s gaze, nodding positively. “I think I would, yes. You’re a strong and independent woman yourself, and while I don't like that you stayed away from your family for twenty years, I respect that you held true to your beliefs, and you led a life that was your own. The things you’ve learned and discovered about dragons are incredible! And it wasn’t like you were just staying in your perfect dragon utopia either. You were out there, fighting dragon hunters and trappers and rescuing dragons—basically stuff we only started doing a few years ago, all by yourself for twenty years. I admire you, and I’m starting to wish you had stayed on Berk because, maybe, things would have been more amazing if you had.” She finished, feeling a little embarrassed over everything she had said, but all her words were sincere and honest.

Valka felt like crying again after hearing everything her future daughter-in-law just said. Choosing to leave her family behind had been terrible, and there were times when she missed living on Berk while staying at the sanctuary, but never did it occur to her that she had missed the opportunity of watching a child that was not her own grow into an adult who might one day look up to her and sing such praises about her. An adult who would become a part of her family now.

The older woman wasted no time standing from her seat, walking around the table, and giving Astrid a fierce, appreciative hug. The others cheered as the future in-laws held their close embrace for a while before separating.

“So,” Astrid asked as she turned to the twins, “is that it?”

“Yep.” “That’s the game.”

Everyone cheered for Valka and Astrid as they tried orient themselves back to normal.

“Whatcha you guys think? Good game?” Tuffnut asked, though the grin on his face made him confident in their replies.

“A little embarrassing, kind of emotional, but yeah, I had fun.” Astrid said, turning to look at Valka. “I think it really helped us get to know each other.”

“Indeed. I had a great time.” Valka added, then she noticed the look on the younger woman’s face. “What? Is something wrong?”

Astrid let out a laugh, shaking her head. “No, no, sorry, it’s just…I keep thinking back to that first question. You and Stoick…in the Great Hall!” Everyone laughed, except Hiccup who groaned, mortified, mumbling about sterilizing that chair when they got home, as they were reminded of their late chief and his wife’s daring public sex act. "You're amazing, Valka."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> I've already got a few more pairings, and groups, planned, and some will be canon universe while others will be modern au's. Also, I did twelve questions for this chapter, but I might increase that for later chapters. Depends. Sequels to some pairings with different questions are also a possibility.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for pairings, groups, or questions for the characters to ask, let me know in the comments down below. And of course, tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you!


End file.
